Star And Flower
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Aku adalah bintang, yang bahkan tak dapat dijangkau oleh siapa pun. Tapi ternyata aku malah jatuh hati pada bunga liar yang bahkan tak pernah dipedulikan siapapun. Bunga liar yang hanya aku yang bisa melihat keindahannya. Hisana...


**-Star and Flower-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Poetry/Romance  
Pairing(s) : ByaHisa  
WARNING : (sedikit) OOC, gaje, mellow total, oneshoot, all of this story is Byakuya's POV  
Summary : Aku adalah bintang, yang bahkan tak dapat dijangkau oleh siapa pun. Tapi ternyata aku malah jatuh hati pada bunga liar yang bahkan tak pernah dipedulikan siapapun. Bunga liar yang hanya aku yang bisa melihat keindahannya. Hisana...**

* * *

Tahukah kamu apa arti bangsawan?

Bangsawan adalah seseorang yang tak mudah dijangkau

Bangsawan adalah orang bermartabat tinggi

Bangsawan adalah orang yang tak boleh sembarangan melakukan sesuatu

Seperti itu aku dididik

Seperti itu aku dibesarkan

**.**

**.**

Aku adalah bintang

Bintang yang bahkan tak bisa di jangkau oleh siapapun

Bintang yang terlihat sangat sulit dijangkau ketika orang merasakan reiatsuku

Bintang yang sulit didekati ketika orang melihat kenseikan di kepalaku

Aku keturunan Kuchiki, kepala keluarga ke 28, Byakuya

**.**

**.**

Tapi ternyata perasaanku membodohi otakku

Aku merasakan desiran aneh ketika melihatmu

Inuzuri, tempat yang bahkan sangat tabu untuk didatangi bangsawan

Tapi aku menyukai setiap detil dari tubuhmu, tingkahmu, bahkan sedikit senyummu

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa artinya ini...

**.**

**.**

Kau seperti bunga liar

Sementara aku adalah sang bintang

Sebenarnya, takdir alam melarang kita untuk bersama

Aku di langit, sementara kau di bumi, kita berbeda jauh

Tapi takdir hatiku tak pernah melarangnya

Kami-sama tak pernah melarang kita untuk saling menyukai, kan?

**.**

**.**

Aku tertarik dengan dirimu, aku tertarik dengan kehidupanmu

Aku penasaran dengan semua tentangmu

Aku ingin memasuki hatimu jauh lebih dalam

Dan ternyata keinginanku terbalas

Setiap hari kau menyambutku dengan senyum manis dan violetmu

Segala keluguan dan segaris kesedihan terlukis di iris violetmu, Hisana

**.**

**.**

Lama akhirnya aku memutuskan, melanggar segudang peraturan

Aku membawamu masuk ke dalam kehidupan bangsawanku

Tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu

Tapi kau bilang padaku dan mengajarkanku sesuatu bernama "cinta"

Aku mengerti bahwa selama ini aku jatuh hati padamu, bunga liarku.

Aishiteru, Hisana...

**.**

**.**

Byakuya-sama, Byakuya-sama

Suaramu ketika memanggil namaku selalu ku rindukan

Seperti simfoni indah yang hanya bisa ku dengar dalam hatiku

Seperti suara angin malam, sesuatu yang paling ku suka

Tatapan lembut violetmu selalu membuat hati dinginku meleleh

Bahkan lembutnya lebih dari harga scarf kesayanganku

Lebih dari harga tebusan sepuluh rumah mewah di Sereitei

Kau begitu berharga, Hisana

**.**

**.**

5 tahun, kita bersama

5 tahun, kau ada di dekatku, menemaniku, di sampingku

Hisana, Hisana, Hisana

Saat musim semi baru datang, bahkan saat pohon sakura itu masih dipenuhi kuncup

Saat itu, mengapa kau pergi jauh?

Meninggalkan segaris luka dan janji untukku

Meninggalkan tangis perih untukku

**.**

**.**

Hisana, di hari terakhir kita, aku ingat kau memakai pakaian itu

Pakaian yang kau pakai saat kita pertama bertemu

Dengan lemah, kau memintaku untuk menemukan adikmu

Adik yang kau tinggalkan di Inuzuri

Rukia, itu namanya

Kau meminta agar ia memanggilku kakak

**.**

**.**

Bunga cantikku, kau tahu, ia bersamaku

Matanya seindah matamu, violet

Wajahnya hangat sehangat wajahmu

Senyumnya membuat ia amat cantik dan mempesona

Sama sepertimu Hisana, Rukia begitu energik dan berani

Sama sepertimu, di mata violetnya terdapat keluguan dan segaris kesedihan

Tetapi, hatiku takkan pernah berubah

Selamanya cintaku untukmu, Hisana...

Selamanya... Aku mencintaimu...

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

No comment deh. Cha cuma kepikiran bikin poetry saat baca komik Bleach yang ke 21. Kalo banyak yang ngeflame, Cha pastikan fic ini akan hilang dari peredaran (?), dalam waktu 3 hari dari publish.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
